The present invention relates to a mounting structure configured to mount a component thereon, as well as a functional unit provided with such a mounting structure.
An electronic apparatus, such as an image forming apparatus, includes a functional unit such as a secondary transfer belt unit. Such a functional unit has electrical parts including an electromagnetic clutch and a sensor. A junction cable included in an electric circuit associated with such electrical parts is sometimes provided at an intermediate portion thereof with a coupler pair as a terminal interconnecting a plurality of electrical wiring lines, such as a power line and a signal line, collectively.
The coupler pair includes first and second couplers which are detachably coupled to each other. Among components including such a first coupler, there are components of the type which is provided with a pair of engagement arms having an elastic force against a force working in a widthwise direction. This type of first coupler is mounted by bringing the pair of engagement arms into engagement with an engagement hole formed in a panel-shaped mounting portion provided on a housing. Then, the second coupler is coupled to the first coupler thus mounted on the mounting portion (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI07-280425 for example). Such an arrangement offers an improved operability in interconnecting a plurality of electric wiring lines.
However, when the first coupler is removed from the mounting portion for the reason of electrical parts replacement or other reason, the first coupler is withdrawn from the engagement hole by deforming the engagement arms against their elastic force. Such a removing operation is poor in operability and might break the engagement arms.
In view of the problem described above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure which allows a component to be removed therefrom with high operability and which is capable of preventing breakage of the engagement arms.